dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Blaze Wikia:Global Hub
Welcome to the Global Hub The new player starting point for Dragon Blaze. "How will this page work? The Wiki's task is to function as an encyclopedia and offer the most complete database for the game it deals with. While we focused a lot on the interior of the game and did so successfully for all these years, it was never intended to take the players by their hands and project our personal thoughts and opinions onto him. However, because the community grows with New Players every day, now more than ever, the Wiki staff considers itself obligated to also start and focus on the exterior of the game. Which means that it is very well possible for us to combine the player's daily life with Dragon Blaze and support him in not only with the raw information provided but also with our long lasted experience from playing the game from its very beginning. This certainly does not mean that the Wiki staff intends to throw away or rethink its policy. We believe that the most precious goods are free knowledge and free opinions, especially unfiltered and not influenced perspectives. Therefore we will still not project our viewpoint onto the player, but instead we can lead New Players into the game and present him with the paths that are accessible for him, in order to create the pathway for his own decisions that are yet to come. *We will provide first instances of knowledge about the in-game and what resolves around the game, the community and everything related to it. *For the best experience we dearly recommend to read everything throughoutly and avoid skipping passages or sections. Therefore we will also not provide any to buttons as in the Project:Korean_Hub. *Also note that we will speak directly towards the reader in terms of phrasing, a feat that we avoid in our main articles. *The reference/footmarks above unknown words lead to an explanation at the bottom. Hover over the number to reveal the explanation instantly. Like thisThis is a footmark Please let us eventually know how this support helped you to get into the game and comment with questions, concerns and suggestions for improvement. "Sounds sweet, so what is the game's goal? Dragon Blaze is hard to categorize as it seems similar to other games, but gets much more complex the further one strives to come. Therefore the goal of the game is similarly hard to pin-point. For some people it is collecting all available units, for some only their favorites and for competitive players, it is to rank high and feel the superiority. Dragon Blaze has a lot of appeals, a versatile feature that lead to its success thus far. It can even offer something for the very artistic leaned players with its unique art style and lore. However, for all those different personal persuits, the same practical goal arises. One must *Rank high in all the game modes *Own all (necessary) units while both of them are depended on one another, creating a full circle/loop. The reason for that being the games primary resource. The - you need it to receive all other resources, which you need to rank high in the game modes, which then provide you with more such rubies. Consequently, you can imagine how long lasting this game is. Dragon Blaze is by all means not easily mastered in a week, let alone a day as some other mobile games. The magic word here is "farming", some might also call it "grinding". Farming means to spent in the Adventure and constantly repeat to defeat the Boss Stages (red marked) of a Dungeon Stage. This will provide one with: Allies achieved through Dungeon Ally Drops, , Equipment which one can sacrifice as material and Essences. All these allow the player to create the "necessary units", make them stronger and then rank high. ... "I want get to know the Community" First you have to know a few things. Servers Dragon Blaze is developed by FLINT and published by Gamevil. The companies publish the game in different regions around the world with respective servers supporting them. The game's origin lies in Korea and did so 1-2 chapters of content earlier than to the rest of the world, making them even today much more ahead of every other region in terms of raw content. (The Wiki supports both version by the way) Consequently, many people often categorize into two major parties. The Global (GL) and Korean (KR) DB players: *China *Japan *Taiwan *SEA *EU *NA *(+KR) There is no such thing as "I play GL" however, different to other games you might be used to. Thus, do not answer as such when other players ask for your server. That saves them time to explain the situation we just discussed. All servers except Korea share the same game versions. If you want to play the Korean version after hearing this, head over to the Korean Hub to learn how to install DBKR, but if you really are a new player you should read this article through first. Figures and Websites ... Guide articles and Tools In addition to our articles in the Category:Basics and Category:Advanced, players can read articles composed by some of our Editors. Please note the following things: *The guides were always created with more than one opinion in mind (collaboration with high ranked players) *The guides are still subjective *The guides are redundant; (for example: Character builds can also be found on their respective pages) *The guides do not represent the Wiki standard (in forms of layout, phrasing and intention) :→ Move on to the /Guides Hub Frequently asked Questions Q: I have so many allies. I dont know which ones are good A: All allies, even SSS graders are useless and ultimately end up as "fodder"Material that is not used to competete but only to be immediatly sacraficed in order to strenghten other materials. Examples are Enhance.. Of course you will use your first SSS as your party members, but as you move on and receive freebiesFree goods provided by the Game. Here from your log in or returning player rewards. you will replace them, move on with your acquired Deities and then totally forget that they ever had any worth. Therefore, do not worry about wasting precious SSS or other allies. With the attendance rewards one can always claim the units that he needs for the Deify System or Awakened Heroes. If you want to be extra careful, the only units worth saving are Dark Knife Freyd because bringing her along in farming will provide more Dungeon gold and SSS grade Paladins since they are much rarer than other classes. Q: I got a title from my mailbox! How do I equip them? A: Go to the character selection screen. Click on the crown to the right of your name. Then select a title. Remember, titles are not shared. So, if you want the same title for a different character, you will have to claim the title separately. Q: I got gear from the Shop/Jar of Growth. Are they worth it? A: You should farm the closest U Gear / Item in the next U-Raid as soon as possible, because shop equipment will not last long nor take you far. Q: Are costumes worth it? A: Neither Character nor Ally costumes are worth it considering the price tag. Even if the stats, especially on the more recent costumes seem tempting (+20% main attributes during Key transformation), they are absolute luxury that will only set players back that cannot afford such luxury. Q: A: Questions left? Or suggestions to improve this page? Category:Browse Glossary